


Only For You Betty Cooper: A collection of Bughead Drabbles

by Awkwardteenwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jughead Jones is Not a Southside Serpent, also how do normal people tag things, bughead - Freeform, cause I love s1 Juggie with all my heart, here I tend to ignore canon quite a bit, prompts, sometimes, who knows i may have some canon drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardteenwrites/pseuds/Awkwardteenwrites
Summary: Here’s some Bughead fluff, baking, and a sprinkle of gbbo references, for good measure. Beta'd by the lovely @sweetbettycooper on tumblr.





	1. The Great Betty Bake off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Bughead fluff, baking, and a sprinkle of gbbo references, for good measure. Beta'd by the lovely @sweetbettycooper on tumblr.

“Have you ever seen anyone glaze a sweet meringue tart like that, no, Juggie no you haven’t, because only Mary Berry can pull that off, which is why she’s standing there on tv, and not me,” Betty Replied ever so stern. Although the dainty apron tinged with flour and strawberry jam smudged across her cheek does take away a tad of the intimidation. Just a tad of course.

“Please, Betty give it a rest, I’m so bored,” Jughead whined placing the book he’d barely been reading down.

“I’ve put on like five pounds since you’ve started with that show…I mean not that I’m complaining…” he smirked grabbing yet another one of her flaky buttermilk biscuits, she had deemed “lacking in form.”

Whatever that meant. More for him anyway.

“I’m just wondering if you’re going a little overboard, just a bit yah know,” he continued pointing out all the abandoned desserts and fillings spread out all across the kitchen counters, as if to  prove his point.

“Nonsense, Juggie did Candice quit after her showstopper was an overall let down?” Betty huffs out, barely sparring him a glance, focused on preparing her masterpiece for the oven.

“I’m going to go on a wild limb and say no?” Jughead retorts, a mix of mirth and admiration evident in his voice, for this girl, whose dedication to perfection still astounds him. Despite thinking everything she bakes or touches for that matter was going to be flawless.

“Betty everything you make is amazing and I’ll always enjoy it, it doesn’t matter what a snooty baker thinks or cooks,” Jughead assures her.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just insult the greatest baker of our time because you’re cute and that’s really sweet of you to say Juggie,” she murmurs giving his cheek a soft kiss.

“But no, I have to bake a tart worthy of her admiration, it’s just a baker thing, you wouldn’t understand,” she remarks, looking ever so sweet. Too sweet for her snarky rebuttal.

Rolling his eyes, Jughead glares at her mockinly as she places her perfect tart into the oven. Feeling a little childish, Jughead dips his finger into a bowl of flour, wipes it onto his nose before smirking at her playfully. Without a second of thought he presses his lips to hers, ensuring their noses touch. With a few gentle kisses, Betty’s nose and temple are covered in flour.

‘Mission accomplished’ he smirks, looking way too proud and ridiculous with flour smattered all over his cheeks.

“Oh, that’s just cold, Jones,” she smirked before smudging the remnants of jam all over his cheeks before he could even react. Just like that, an all-out baked goods war breaks out amongst the young lovers.

Only to be later interrupted by the smell of burnt crust, alerting Betty to the disaster that unfolded while they were messing around.

“Oh, Juggie you’re so dead and more importantly cleaning up all this mess.” Betty murmured.

“What! Me, you’re the one who started this mess,” he pouts earning himself a sharp glare from Betty.

“Maybe, but you burnt my precious tart and oh dear I can picture her now… oh the disappointment on her face,” Betty groans dramatically.

“Oh, whatever,” he scoffs playfully, “I’m doing it-I’m doing it, but you’re helping me I think after trying to stuff me this whole weekend, not to mention burying me in strawberry jam it’s the least you could do.” he reasoned jokingly.

“I guess you got yourself a deal, traitor. Now help me eat this sad excuse of a sweet tart before we conquer this mess,” Betty joked.

“Yes ma’am” he replied happily.

“Oh, now you listen.” Betty quips as they prepared to share a tart that would make even the worst “showstopper” look like just that, an actual showstopper. Despite having their faces covered in Jam and flour with a kitchen in a state that would send poor Mrs. Cooper into a fit, they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

inspired by a lovely [prompt](https://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/185421607101/imagine-your-otp-where-one-is-obsessed-with) by [@otp–prompts](https://tmblr.co/mLo4UoDRBbBV9-ctf-cBvkQ) as well as me itching to use this title for a baking drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this why not check out my other stuff on my tumblr @awkwardteenwrites where, lets be honest I mostly just gif bughead and talk about writing, but hey we're trying.


	2. Of Cuddles and Misplaced Beanies

“Okay Betts I really need to go,” Jughead murmurs against Betty’s soft lips, pulling back just slightly, ignoring his previous acknowledgment. His need to head out to work the furthest thing on his mind as she pulls in for one more kiss.

“Okaaaay…then I guess you won’t be needing this,” she says playfully dropping the crown beanie he had misplaced during their impromptu rendezvous, onto her head looking ever so smug. Cheshire grin and all.

“If you really want it, Juggie you’re just gonna have to come and get it,” Betty chirped far too awake for a Sunday morning. Her bouncy attitude quite the opposite of Jughead’s tired attitude and complete lack of motivation to go to work.

“Betty…” he groaned, a slight smile escaping from his chapped lips, “you know I have to get to the Bijou, they’re having an early shift.”

“Oh well, guess you better be on you way then?” she teased, edging as far away as she possibly could, while still remaining in the comfort of her bed, smiling from ear to ear.

“God Betts, you’re gorgeous, come here” Jughead murmured, his voice dangerously low, Fluttering something so familiar and warm in her chest, that beckoned her over.

Giving in Betty leans forward and presses their lips together, savoring the feeling of his warmth. Momentarily distracting her Jughead plucks his beanie, from her head and holds it high in the air, still very much focused on their kiss. Admittedly his old beanie did look better on her, but to be fair everything looked better on her in his humble opinion.

“You suck,” Betty murmurs against his mouth, a slight smile breaking out on her face as they pull apart.

“Do I though?” he teases as he tugs his hat over his ruffled-up hair, looking way too pleased with himself.

“Whatever, get out of here loser before I decide to make you stay.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he adds with a hint of mirth as he inches closer.

“Juggie don’t start something you can’t finish,” she throws back still smiling.

“Okay, okay I’m going. Love you Betty,” he replies back pressing his lips to hers softly as a sorta goodbye.

“Bye Juggie, hurry back.”

“Don’t miss me too much,” he calls over his shoulder as he heads out.

“In your dreams!” she bellows as she lies back down, snuggling into her comforter, his scent still lingering in the sheets.

[Thank you @sweetbettycooper for beta-ing this]


End file.
